


Won’t You Tell Me What You Want From Me

by Sxymami0909



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flour Sack Babies, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Post Season 4, School Project, Senior year, Training, lydia is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxymami0909/pseuds/Sxymami0909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s senior year and things are finally starting to calm down a bit. With the dead pool behind them, summer over and the start of their senior year, Stiles is doing his best to keep the pack from drifting apart, or more importantly making sure Lydia doesn’t drift too far from the pack. (Title from ‘Don’t Find Another Love’ by Tegan And Sara.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won’t You Tell Me What You Want From Me

**Author's Note:**

> **Request:** From Stydia_Fanfiction - Stiles and Lydia are paired up in home -ec. class for the “Flour-Sack Baby” project.

Lydia sat in her Life Planning and Education class, Stiles at her side as she drew small doodles in the corner of her open notebook page. It was the third week into their senior year and Lydia was already ready for it to be over. Her grades were immaculate, her GPA higher than any other person in the school and there was no doubt in her mind that she’d be named Valedictorian. She was bored, restless, and honestly tired of sitting in a class room learning things she already knew.

She was ready to face a new challenge. She wanted to focus her time on more important things like learning about her origins and more about her abilities as well learning how to best defend herself. After everything that had happened over the past six months, Lydia was tired of always being a liability. Sitting in a classroom, absorbing knowledge used to be one of her favorite things to do, but now…now it just felt like there was so much more to learn _outside_ the confines of school.

“Does everyone understand?”

The sound of the teacher’s words pulled Lydia from her thoughts and she frowned as heads around her were nodding. She glanced over at the front desk two rows over and spotted Scott and Kira, both facing forward. Her brows drew together and she glanced at Stiles who was looking at her with a quizzical brow.

“You have no idea what’s happening right now, do you?” He asked his voice light as he studied her face. He’d been watching her for the past few minutes and he’d noticed her head wasn’t all there. Actually, Lydia had been pulling away from the pack more and more lately and Stiles wasn’t sure he liked it.

Lydia pursed her lips and bristled at his comment. “Of course I do,” she said quickly her gaze darting to the front of the room where the several bags of flour sat with small wicker baskets next to it filled with sliced up papers, fabric and other things she couldn’t quite make out from her seat. “We’re doing a project.” She stated.

Stiles snorted under his breath as one large packet of papers was dropped on their desk. He watched the student walk past them as he continued handing out the packets and then turned it around and slid it over to Lydia so she could read the top paper.

Lydia glanced at the stack of papers and blinked, “Flour Sack Baby Assignment?” She glanced back at the front desk and then over to Stiles. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” She murmured as Miss Johnson continued talking.

The teacher glanced around the room as she spoke. “I know a lot of you are seniors this year and might have chosen this elective for an easy ‘A’, but let me be clear, what we do in the course is to prepare you for the real world. And the real world, well it’s not easy.” She stated as she stood in front of the desk at the front of the classroom.

“Your grade for this class is broken up into three sections. Participation is ten percent, classwork, homework, tests and quizzes are all also worth ten percent for a total of fifty percent of you grade.” She stated eyeing everyone. “The other fifty percent of your grade is dependent on the Flour Sack Baby project.” She explained.

Lydia’s hand flew up and a few heads turned in her direction, but she kept her gaze facing the teacher only. Miss Johnson nodded at the redhead, “Yes Miss Martin?”

Lydia’s hand dropped and she cleared her throat, “Am I to assume I heard correctly that this project is worth fifty percent of our grade? Because…you realize it’s just a flour sack correct?” She asked with her brows drawn together.

Stiles bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as his gaze found Scott’s across the room. The alpha couldn’t keep the grin from his lips as Kira stared at the strawberry blonde with wide eyes.

Miss Johnson smiled at the girl’s baffled expression. “That’s correct. I know it’s seems like a high percentage for something so…juvenile is what I assume you’re thinking. But there is actually a lot that goes into this project. And on that note now is a good time to go over everything.” She glanced around the class, open your packets to page one.”

The sound of turning pages filled the room and Lydia glanced at Stiles the amusement clear on his face. She glared at her friend, “What are you smirking about?” She hissed mildly annoyed that he was amused by her obvious irritation at the assignment.

Stiles shrugged shooting a lopsided grin in her direction. “It’s rare to see you flustered, I think I like it.” He teased watching as Lydia rolled her eyes.

“The purpose of this assignment is to demonstrate that a parent has the responsibility to care for and protect his or her child at all times. For the next seven days you will complete the following assignment,” she stating while pointing to the list in the packet watching as the teenagers glanced down in front of them at their own papers.

“You will each take one of these 10lb bags of flour and wrap it in the cloth I give to you. Once the cloth is secure, like this one here,” she lifts one of the cloth covered bags up and shows them, “You will reach into this bowl,” she pointed it out as she spoke, “And pick one piece of paper. That paper will tell you whether your child is a boy or girl. Once that is completed you will be allowed to come up here and decorate your baby how you see it. We have hair, eyes, markers and crayons,” she explained pointing everything out on the desk.

Miss Johnson could see some of the students giggle and she shook her head. “Laugh all you want, this assignment is not a joke. This flour baby goes wherever you go. Turn to the next page in your packet. It is a note to the rest of your teachers detailing the project and that they need to sign saying your child was with either you or your partner. There is one she for each of you. There is also another for your parents to confirm the flour child goes home with one of you.”

Lydia arched a brow and was about to ask a question when she saw Scott’s hand go up. Scott watched as Miss Johnson turned her attention to him and nodded signaling he should ask his question.

“Um, I was just wondering what are we supposed to do during gym and lacrosse?” He motioned towards his girlfriend, “We have gym together and we both play lacrosse.” He added.

Miss Johnson smiled, “Why Mr. McCall I’m so glad you asked that question. Class please turn to page five of your packet. At the top of the page you should see the words ‘Babysitting Form’ there are four on each page and you have a total of two pages. As you can see you’ll have to fill out the baby’s name, parent’s name, sitter’s name, the hours tended to, the amount you paid the sitter, and then have the sitter sign as well as signing yourself.”

Scott balked at the paperwork and then glanced up at his teacher. “You’re serious?” He asked trying to figure out I this was some kind of crazy joke. He didn’t have time for this, none of them did. Hell they barely had time to come to school every day without getting killed. Sure, things had been calm lately, but really how long was that actually going to last?

Miss Johnson arched a brow at the young man. “I’m quite serious. This assignment is worth a total of 245 points with a possible maximum points of 35 every day if you follow the instructions to a ‘t’.” She stated. “Now I’m going to be calling you up by table, luckily we have an even number of students so no one will have to be a single parent. Now, once you’re called up and you receive your bag of flower and sex of the baby you’re to go back to your desk and fill out the birth certificate for your child.”

Stiles flipped through the booklet as the teacher started calling people up and he let out a laugh, “Oh my god there is an actual birth certificate here. Can I fill it out? Can I?” He asked glancing over at the strawberry blonde beside him, amusement filling his gaze.

Lydia sighed and sent him a one armed shrug, “Whatever, just make sure you fill it out correctly. This assignment looks like a bunch a busy work to me I mean look at this, we need to keep an hourly log in a separate composition notebook. Where is the baby, how is the baby doing, care needed by the baby, who is with the baby? Can you believe this? What are we supposed to do move in together for a week?” She asked with a huff.

Stiles paused at the suggestion. For weeks Stiles had been trying to find a way to draw Lydia back into the pack. She’d been so distant lately and Stiles knew this was going to be his last chance to get her to realize she belonged with the pack before everyone started going their separate ways for college. And so he blamed the next words that came out of his mouth on one part desperation and one part stupidity. “Sure, why not?” He asked with a shrug of his shoulders, “I bet my dad would go for it since this project is worth fifty perfect of our grade.” He reminded her.

Lydia turned her head slowly to face Stiles, her brow lifting in his direction as she tried to read the expression on his face. “Have you lost your mind?” She asked calmly.

“That’s cute…because of that time I lost my mind,” he quipped and watched her expression soften slightly. “Look you’re all about keeping those grades up; don’t think I don’t know you want valedictorian. Plus logically it’ll be easier if we’re together.” He told her.

Lydia opened her mouth to tell him he was crazy when Miss Johnson called them up to get their four bag. She sighed and pushed back her chair following Stiles up to the front of the room. “You grab the bag, I’ll pick the sex,” she said as she paused in front of the bowl and dropped her hand into it swishing around the papers before grabbing one. She pulled it out and unfolded it. “It’s a boy,” she told them holding up the paper.

Miss Johnson smiled, “Congratulations Mr. Stilinski and Miss Martin on your baby boy. Grab the cloth and any of the material you’d like to use to create you baby and then head back to your desk.

Lydia nodded as Stiles glanced over at Scott, “Psst, dude what’d you get?” He asked with a grin as he held up the flour bag.

Scott grinned, “We got a girl,” He said as he glanced at Kira before his face lit up, “Dude our kids can be best friends!” He said excitedly.

Kira glanced over at Lydia who sighed and smiled. “I have a feeling we’re all going to be fake living next door to each other.”

Lydia sighed, but sent half a smile in Kira’s direction. “I have a feeling you’re right.” She said as she glanced over at Scott and Stiles shaking their flour bags around at each other. She shook her head when she heard Miss Johnson tell them to go sit down. “Stiles come on, did you grab some stuff to make the babies face?” She asked. 

Stiles glanced over his shoulder at Lydia and pursed his lips uh, “Not yet.” He moved over to the table nodding his goodbye to Scott and grabbed a few things watching Lydia as she did the same before they went back to their seat.

He put everything carefully down and his gaze drifting to Lydia as she started wrapping the cloth around the flour. Stiles opened the packet as she worked on that and started reading through things. “The notebooks are up front,” he commented, “I can grab us two on the way out. There’s a whole bunch of stuff in here about not damaging the flour bag and then there are a whole bunch of questions and a financial section of the assignment where we have to estimate the cost of living with a baby.” Stiles just stared at the paper. “I’m starting to think you were right about this assignment.”

Lydia smirked, “I’m always right Stiles. How does this look?” She asked turning the baby towards him.

Stiles looked up from the papers and grinned, “He’s definitely got my hair,” he joked. “So what are we naming him?” He asked tossing the papers aside for a minute.

Lydia shrugged. She’d never actually considered having kids before especially now with the kind of lives they led. She couldn’t remember the last time she thought about the future in the normal everyday kind of way. “I’m not sure…at least we know what his last name will be?” She said with a smile.

Stiles cocked his head to the side. “What?”

Lydia arched a brow looking at him like he had two heads. “Uh Stilinski.” She replied letting her voice trail off.

Stiles’ expression softened. “You want the baby to have my last name?” He asked not sure why that made his heart warm. For god sake it was a baby made out of a flour bag. Who cared whose late name it had? Though it was clear he obviously did.

Lydia did her best not to focus on the way Stiles’ expression softened or the smile on his face. Her heartbeat picked up speed and she glanced away from him as she shrugged. “Why not? I mean he’s your son right and yes I suppose I’m not the most traditional person, but it makes sense. Besides it’s just an assignment.” She added casually.

The truth was Lydia wasn’t entirely sure where she and Stiles stood at the moment. He and Malia had broken up over the summer and the other girl spent most of her time searching for her mother and running off without the pack, which Lydia supposed she could understand. According to Scott, Malia and Kira were still close, but she barely spoke to anyone else.

Things between Lydia and Stiles however had gone back to normal once Malia was out of the picture or as normal as they could be. But every so often she and Stiles had these moments…moments that Lydia wasn’t entirely sure how to classify. But they were there and they were definitely confusing. The sound of Stiles voice broke through her thoughts.

“You’re close with Sour Wolf now what about Hale as a middle name?” He asked, “I mean we could totally use Scott’s name,” he said with a grin, “But I don’t know if that would work with the name I like.”

Lydia glanced at Stiles wearily, “And what name is it that you like?” She inquired with an arched brow.

Stiles grinned, “Cayden.” He replied simply.

Lydia rolled the name around in her head for a minute before trying it out, “Cayden Hale Stilinski…I approve.” She said with a smile. Maybe this assignment wouldn’t be so bad after all.

 

______

 

Lydia trudged up the stairs to the lot apartment, her large tote bag in one hand and the Cayden the flour baby in the other hand. She paused just outside of Derek’s door and glanced at it before stretching her foot out and kicking the door gently. “I know you can hear me out here, let me in.”

Derek shook his head a slight smile tugging at his lips as he pushed himself away from the table and made his way over to the door. He stepped up the stairs, gripped the handle and slid it open, his eyebrows lifting at the sight of Lydia carrying what looked like a flour bag maybe with a face on it.

Lydia slipped by him into the loft, “Don’t ask.” She said noticing the look on his face, “And really Mr. I Own the Building, would it kill you to fix the elevator so I don’t have to trek up three flights of stairs in three and a half inch heels while holding a ten pound flour bag?” She asked with a huff.

Derek pursed his lips his brows drawing together as he watched her walk over to the coffee table and set her stuff down. “Call it training?” He offered though it came out as more of a question.

Lydia finally turned around so she was facing Derek. “No, I call it Derek is a lazy wolf.” She replied as she scrunched her nose. “I came straight from school so I need to change into my workout clothes.” She told him.

Derek arched an amused brow, “Clearly,” he said pointedly as he gave her a once over. “What’s with the flour bag and why does it have a face?”

Lydia glanced distastefully at the bag of flour. She was still annoyed that she’d gotten stuck with it since Stiles had lacrosse practice. And if that wasn’t enough, she shifted and reached into her tote bag pulling out the second flour bag. “There are two.” She told him. “Cayden Hale Stilinski,” she pointed to her flour bag, “And this is Jamie Rose Scott.”

Derek stared at her for a minute trying to figure out if she was serious. “Is this some kind of joke?” He asked confused.

Lydia rolled her eyes, “No, this is an in depth school project to make sure none of us teenagers go around town getting knocked up. Now can you watch them while I go change?”

Derek stared at Lydia for a solid minute wondering if she’d finally lost her mind. He pointed to the bags of flour. “You want me to watch them? Because they plan on going somewhere?” He asked trying not to laugh.

Lydia narrowed her eyes. “This project might be the most ridiculous thing in the world, but it is worth exactly half of my entire grade. If you don’t keep an eye on these flour bags and protect them from anything and everything that could go wrong in the amount of time it takes me to change, you’ll be sorry Hale. Got it?”

Derek blinked. “Hurry up. I don’t have all day. I agreed to help teach you self-defense not babysit a bag of baking ingredients.”

Lydia huffed and grabbed her tote bag before heading for the bathroom. She’d been training with Derek for about a month now and it was definitely helping her out. This was all part of her new plan to learn about herself and the supernatural things around her.

Derek watched Lydia walk away before glancing back at the flour sacks and frowning, “Wait a minute did you say Cayden _Hale_ Stilinski?” He called out loudly.

Lydia just smirked, oh yeah this was definitely going to be fun.

 

______

 

Stiles grabbed a bag of chips from the cabinet and glanced over at Scott who was grabbing a bowl. “You think everything is going okay in there?” He asked glancing towards the kitchen doorway.

Scott looked back at Stiles and his brows drew together. “Of course things are going okay. You act like Lydia and Kira have never hung out before.” He said while bringing the bowl over to Stiles. “Dude you’ve been acting funny all day, what’s going on?” He asked.

Stiles hesitated and when Scott sent him a look he sighed. “Nothing…I just, Lydia’s been pulling away from us lately. She spends most of her time with Sour Wolf, my dad, and Deputy Parrish. I feel like the more time goes by the more she’s somehow convinced herself she doesn’t need us and with senior year here I’m kinda freaking out that she’s just going to take off to some school in another country and never come back you know?” He said in a rush of words. “Is that dumb?”

Scott’s expression softened and he stepped closer to Stiles and rested a hand on his shoulder, “Dude, that’s not gonna happen,” he paused, “Is that why you’re making such a big deal about this baby project?” He asked realization finally hitting him.

 

Stiles shrugged, “Maybe.” He replied looking away from his friend. “I just want her to see that she’s got us. Oh and I totally wore her down about spending the week here.” He smirked, “Even got my dad’s approval.” He told his best friend.

Scott just chuckled and shook his head as he dropped his hand and watched Stiles open the chips and pour them into the bowl. “How’d you manage that?”

Stiles grinned as he spread the chips out, “I explained that Lydia is very serious about her grades and if she wants to be valedictorian then she’d needs to have ‘A’s locked down in all her classes. And this project _is_ worth fifty percent of our grade.”

Scott smiled, “Lydia’s gonna kill you if she finds out you blamed this on her.”

Stiles shot a glare at his best friend as he picked up the bowl and passed Scott to cans of soda while he held the other two. “Well then make sure you don’t tell her.” He stated matter-of-factly.

Scott held up a hand, “Hey, you know I’ll keep your secret.” He said with a smirk as he turned and started making his way back into the living room.

Stiles just sighed and followed his best friend. He had this thing all planned out. He’d spend the week showing Lydia just how much she meant to the pack and to him. This was going to work out just fine.

______

 

The alarm blaring loudly startled Lydia out of sleep. She blinked confusion on her face before groaning. The sound of a heavy hand slapping at the alarm made her glare into the pillow she was currently using.

Stiles grunted and then shifted once he’d finally turned off the alarm. “I’ll grab the pen,” he mumbled as he watched Lydia sit up.

“You actually set the alarm for _every_ hour? Are you out of your mind?” She asked shoving the blanket aside and standing up with a yawn. “No one else is going to do this Stiles, no one is going to deprive themselves of sleep when they can easy fake it in the morning and write down whatever they want.”

Stiles glanced over his shoulder at Lydia and hesitated, the pen in his hand poised over the notebook. It was true; no one was going to do it like this. He needed sleep, Lydia needed sleep. This was ridiculous. He dropped the pen and nodded, “Let’s go back to bed.”

Lydia preened happily as she walked back towards Stiles bed and slid beneath the warm covers. She turned onto her side and watched him get into bed.

Stiles turned his head when he felt Lydia’s eyes on him and he lifted a brow, “What is it?” He whispered.

Lydia shifted closer to him, “I was just thinking we’re the worst parents,” she joked lightly.

Stiles chuckled and reached out tugging Lydia into his arms until she was leaning against his chest and he had one arm wrapped around her body.  “Nah, if Cayden was real we’d totally be the best parents. We’d feed him and change him and force him to go back to sleep so we could sleep too.” He teased.

Lydia chuckled as she hid her face in Stiles’ chest her body relaxing into him. “Mm true. Can you even imagine a baby I mean, look at our lives,” she sighed and shifted against his side.

Stiles tightened his arm around her as he stared at the ceiling. “I don’t know I mean not now obviously but in the future?” he shrugged, “Maybe. I mean once we’re all older and the packs settled…Life moves forward. Things are mildly dangerous now, but that doesn’t mean they’ll always be dangerous. I like to think eventually we’ll all be able to settle down, have families.” He told her softly glad that it was dark in the room or she’d see the blush that was most likely covering his cheeks.

Lydia tilted her head and glanced up at his face even though she couldn’t see it well. “You really think that? That at some point we’ll all be able to be happy?” She asked.

Stiles ran his hand up and down Lydia’s back. “Yeah, I really do.”

Lydia was silent for a minute enjoying the feel of Stiles’ hand on her back. She rested her palm on his chest thinking about his words. “You think we’ll be happy together? Or spread across the map?”

Stiles’ chest tightened. “I’m hoping all together.” He replied quietly. “What about you?” he asked.

Lydia bit her bottom lip. “Well I can’t very well get a real version of Cayden without you,” she joked though she could hear the sound of her heart pounding in her ears. Why did she say that? She swallowed hard when she felt him inhale deeply.

Stiles was doing his best to remain calm, but Lydia had just implied she wanted to have his baby even if it was a joke. “Is that what you’re hoping for?” He asked his voice barely a whisper.

Lydia’s hand curled against his chest as she contemplated how to answer that question. Was it what she wanted? She’d been feeling so confused and restless lately, but right now thinking about a future with Stiles, she didn’t feel confused. Her body felt warm. Her heart beat furiously and nerves ticked away inside her stomach. She blew out a breath and pressed her face into his chest. “If I said maybe would that scare you away?” She asked just as softly as he had spoken from before.

Stiles placed his hand over hers, the one that was resting against his chest, and his face brightened as he spoke. “Lydia, I don’t think there’s anything in the world you could possibly do to scare me away.” He hesitated, “Lately I’ve been racking my brain trying to figure out how to convince you that you’re an important part of this pack, that you’re important to _me_. I feel like you’re slipping away and when high school ends you’re just going to take off and forget all about us,” all about him. But Stiles didn’t want that.

Lydia blinked at his words, surprise coloring her features as she turned slightly. “Stiles…I know I’ve been distant lately, but that’s not because of you or the pack. It’s because of me. I’ve been feeling lost. But I’m not going anywhere. Even if I wanted to leave Beacon Hills this is my home, this is where I’ll find out what being a banshee really means. Everything I have to learn is here…the people I care about most are here.” She said softly.

“So what if we all go to college? It doesn’t mean we won’t still be together. It’s going to take a lot more than graduation to get rid of me Stilinski.” Her tone was teasing, but her words were full of truth.

Stiles’ chest tightened and he hugged her body to his as he dipped his head down and pressed a kiss to her head. “Thank god, ‘cause little baby Cayden needs his mommy…because his daddy is thinking about making homemade pancakes in the morning.” He joked to lighten the mood.

Lydia slapped his chest lightly a grin pulling at her lips, “Don’t you dare! Fifty percent of our grade Stiles,” she paused, “Though when the project is over I’ll allow you to make him into chocolate chip cookies if you want.” She replied lightly.

“Score!” Stiles held one hand up in the air and grinned. “You’re a pretty awesome baby mama…can we share the cookies with Scott and Kira?” He asked a smirk tugging at his lips.

Lydia snorted, “Only if I get to be the one to tell Scott he’s eating his nephew.” She replied letting her hand trail over Stiles’ stomach.

A thoughtful expression crossed Stiles’ face, “Deal.” He said and they shook on it before Lydia laughed softly once again burying her face into his chest. Stiles just grinned and moved his hand up letting it tangle in her hair. “You were right.” He said finally once silence had enveloped them.

Lydia made sure she was pressed against Stiles’ side snuggly letting her eyes fall shut as she answered him. “I usually am, but to be clear exactly what am I right about?” She inquired with a smile.

Stiles chuckled as he wrapped his arm back around her and let his eyes fall shut too, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. “We’re terrible parents.”


End file.
